Confident Felix
by Bandito1234567890
Summary: Sirius has made a mistake, and Severus benefits from it. (For a forum)


**A/N:**

**School: Hogwarts **

**Theme: Felix Felicis **

**Prompt: ****Severus Snape/Lily Evans [Romantic Pairing] (MAIN), Sirius Black [Main Character] (Additional), Begging [Action] (Additional)**

**Year: One  
**

**WC: 1705**

* * *

Sirius Black was an idiot.

He couldn't believe what he just did.

He couldn't believe he gave Snivellus Snape Felix Felicis.

Sirius bit his knuckle as he watched Snape take a long sip of his drink. Not less than five minutes ago, Sirius and James were over there, making fun of his nose to distract him from his drink, so Sirius could put Ageing Potion in it.

But instead, he put his stolen bottle of Felix Felicis in the pumpkin juice.

It wasn't one of his best moments.

"Um, James," he said to his friend.

"Yeah, Padfoot?" James asked, a small smirk on his face as he waited to see what the Ageing Potion would do to Snape.

Sirius gulped. He should have told James, because he did help him steal the Felix Felicis from Professor Slughorn's office. But the image of James disappointed face kept him quiet. Instead, he forced out a laugh. "Oops, I forgot to put the potion in Snivellus's drink. Oh, well, guess we'll try again next time." He stood up, and James gave him a worried look.

"You alright, Sirius?" he asked. "You look a little pale."

Sirius waved his friend's worry away. "I'm fine, Prongs." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape shake his head a few times before a smile appeared on his face. He stood from the Slytherin table and made his way out of the Great Hall. Sirius's eyes widened. He needed to keep an eye on Snape. "I just think maybe I should take a nap. I'll meet up with you all later."

Then he ran out of the hall, leaving James and Remus staring at him suspiciously.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked, a confused expression on his face.

* * *

Severus felt amazing.

He felt like he could actually ride a broom without falling off. He felt like he could kick James Potter's arse. He felt like he could finally get Lily to see he was sorry he called her a Mudblood, could get her to feel the same way he felt about her.

With those thoughts in mind, Severus ran toward the Slytherin common room, feeling like he should clean himself up a bit before pursuing Lily.

Little did he know, about ten feet behind him, Sirius was following him with a scowl.

He looked at Snape as he walked with a confident swag.

That does not happen! Snape has no swag!

Following the Slytherin down to the dungeons, Sirius realized that Snape was going to his common room.

Sirius watched as Snape said the password (Salazar's Chicken?) and disappeared away from view.

Sirius ran his hands through his shoulder-length black hair, pulling hard at the strands.

He really was an idiot.

* * *

Severus stepped out of the shower, water dripping down his skinny form.

He still felt amazing and hoped it would last for the rest of his life.

Looking into the mirror, he gaped at his appearance. His usually greasy black hair was smooth because he decided he would use some conditioner. And the dark circles underneath his eyes were gone. He finally noted that he actually had muscles, not a lot but enough for him to think himself good-looking.

He smirked, hoping Lily would find him attractive.

Severus quickly dressed in some plain relaxation robes and left his dorm. The few people in the common room stared at him with wide eyes. A few girls gave him appreciative looks and that made the smirk on his face widen.

But he couldn't get preoccupied, he needed to get to Lily.

* * *

Thirty minutes and Sirius was still waiting for Snape to come out. He decided that all he could do was follow Snape around and pray that nothing too terrible happened. Finally, the entrance to the Slytherin common room opened and Sirius gaped at the man who came out.

Snape wasn't his usually greasy, sickly self. He looked almost as good as Sirius and that was _not _allowed in Sirius's realm. Not one bit.

_Damn_, he thought, _if Felix Felicis does _that_ to Snivellus, I wonder what would happen if _I_ took it_.

Snape walked past Sirius, a determined look on his face.

Sirius followed carefully. He had a feeling he knew exactly who that look was for.

Severus made his way out of the dungeons, ignoring the shocked looks people sent his way. He knew where Lily would be at that time so he didn't bother looking in the Great Hall or asking her group of friends who were standing against the wall, sending him flirtatious winks.

With purpose, determination, and no nervousness whatsoever, he left the school and walked down to Lily's tree. The tree she studied at, the tree she read at, the tree she…

Made out with Potter at.

White hot anger coursed through Severus's body, his hands clenching so tightly he thought his nails would break the skin.

Potter had his hands running through Lily's red hair, and Lily, herself, was seeming to be enjoying the kiss.

Without knowing what he was doing, Severus was over at the tree in a few long strides. He grabbed Potter's collar and pulled the arsehole off of Lily.

"What the hell, Snape?!" Potter exclaimed as Severus threw him to the ground.

"Severus!" Lily cried, standing up. Her lips were red and plump from the kissing and that made Severus even angrier.

"Why him, Lily?" Severus asked, his voice quiet but she could hear his anger.

She wrung her hands. "He – he just kissed me and I allowed him to?" She said it as a question, and she had no idea why she was telling him why she kissed James. But something about Severus was different.

He looked different.

How he held himself was different.

How he spoke with such confidence was different.

And Lily liked it.

She turned to Gryffindor who was looking between her and Severus with a glare. "James, could you please leave? I would like to speak with Severus alone."

James went to object but a swift look from Lily made him shut up and walk away. But not before whispering some threat to Severus.

"Severus, are you alright?" Lily asked. She was shocked that she was being nice to him, because he had called her a Mudblood not even two weeks ago.

At the sound of her soft voice, Severus relaxed his tense form. He turned to her, looking into her beautiful green eyes, his pleading. "Lily, I wanted to apologize for calling you what I did. You didn't deserve it and I was an idiot for choosing my friends over you. I wish you could forgive me… but I know it's a long shot." Unbidden, tears filled his eyes, and he tried to blink them away, but the guilt of calling the girl he had liked for years a Mudblood was too strong.

The feelings he had ever since breakfast were fading away into nothingness, and in one quick thought, he knew he had somehow consumed Felix Felicis.

Severus took a deep, resigned breath and turned to her, back straightening out. "I know it seems like I'm begging and maybe that's what I am doing. But I have liked and maybe even loved you ever since second year. I love how you smile, how you laugh, how you were my friend when no one else was. What I did was unforgivable, but I want you to forgive me, because I would never do anything like that again."

And then the Felix Felicis left his body, but he stayed standing up straight with a hard expression on his face.

Lily blinked in shock at his proclamation of love. She then thought back to all the times they had ever hung out with each other and noted all the smiles he gave to her and no one else, all the fleeting touches, everything.

Then she knew she felt the same way as he looked at her with those dark eyes she often wondered were brown or black.

Lily stepped up to Severus, and she thought he would shy away, but he didn't. He looked at her with hopeful eyes, and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Sirius's eyes widened as he watched Lily kiss Snape. "What the bloody hell?" he muttered from his hiding place; a group of bushes a bit away from the tree.

He had heard everything they said to each other, and he knew the Felix Felicis wore off right after Snape's second confession.

But that man can kiss!

Snape's arms were wrapped around Lily's waist and his lips moved against hers expertly.

He seemed to be a better kisser than Sirius. At that thought, he shook his head. No, maybe just right below him. He nodded, happy with that.

He sighed before standing from his spot and walking away. He saw James watching Lily with a heartbroken expression and walked over to him.

He patted his friend on the back. "C'mon, Prongs. I have a stash of Firewhisky in my trunk."

James nodded dumbly and followed Sirius.

* * *

The next day, Severus and Lily walked to a shared class together, holding hands.

Though the Felix Felicis was gone, he was acting like he had the day before. But instead of a smirk on his face, he wore a genuine smile.

Severus saw Sirius and kissed Lily on the cheek before walking toward the Gryffindor.

"Black," he said, the smile disappearing.

Sirius stopped and looked around awkwardly for a moment before meeting Severus's eyes. "Yes?"

Severus looked around for the man with hazel eyes and round glasses. "Where's Potter?"

"Hungover," Sirius answered.

Severus nodded in understanding before smirking at Sirius. "I know you put Felix Felicis in my drink, and I'm sure you did it on accident, but thank you anyway. Your mistake got me together with Lily." He then turned and caught up with his new girlfriend.

"You gave him the Felix Felicis?!" a voice screamed at Sirius from behind.

Gulping, Sirius spun on his heel and came face to face with James. He scowled. Snape had seen James and knew what would happen. "Damn you, Snivellus," he muttered.


End file.
